The death of Me
by LittleGreyCloud
Summary: The death of Ponyboy, what can I really say about it?


**Ponyboy's death featuring Ponyboy, his pen, and Darry.**

**a one shot by**

**Johnnycake Cade**

**enjoy!**

**Oh, I do not own the outsiders, Tulsa police, the year 1970 or the song the death of me by Glenn Hughes.**

**

* * *

**

Pony's POV-** The Death of Me **-

The year was 1970, I was 22, young, not a care in the world and as happy as could be. I was still living in my old neighbour hood but in a new house without my brothers. Just me, my wife, Kerri, and my son, Johnny. I went to college for 4 years. I got into a college in Tulsa on a sports scholarschip and graduated with my bachelors degree in journalism. Right away I was hired by a small paper in Tulsa. The pay was good and the hours were good. I didn't think anything could ruin this life, that was until the night of October 12. My wife was going to pick up our four year old son from preschool, nothing odd. I was sitting in our living room reading the paper when the phone rang. I picked it up thinking it was Soda or Darry calling. It was the Tulsa police.

" Hello sir, is this Mr. Ponyboy Curtis?" he officer asked in a calm voice.

" Yes this is him, is there a problem officer?"

" Unfortunatly yes. I have some bad news about your wife and son. They were in a car wreck on 32nd street. A drunk teenager ramed their mustang into their car causing it to swearve into a ditch."

" Are they okay? Please tell me they are fine!" I begged.

" I wish I could sir. Your wife was taken to hospital but died on the way." I was silent for a minute. I couldn't beleive that she was dead.

" What about my son? Is Johnny okay?"

" Again, I am very sorry sir. Your son, Johnny died at the scene of the crash. I am very sorry sir for this tragedy. If you would come down to the station today or tomorow to fill out some papers for us we can file the case and possibly fine the driver." The officer still in a calm state reported. I was in tears bye now. I can't beleive that my wife and son were both gone. The second time I had lost Johnny in a life time. I hope they knew how much I loved them. I can't live with out them. I won't live without them! I would sooner die then live with them no longer! That's when I noticed in the glimpse of my eye the sulight creating a glare on a gun. I picked it up and put it on the table and took out a pen and paper and began to write my sucide note;

**Burn your sign into my skin  
Nail the box and throw me in  
Take the coins from my eyes  
Plow me under like my friends**

_Dear family and friends, if you are reading this then you must know that I am dead. I took a gun on the date October 12 1970 and shot myself after hearing the news of my wife and sons death. I loved them with all my heart. I could barely take loosing four people close to me before, but not again. Please though, do not go on thorugh life thinking I died in a pit of sorrow. I am happy now that I am gone. I could not be happy without my wife and son._

**Lock the cell and kill the sun  
Let me cook until I'm done  
Drown my soul in love and rage  
Until I kiss the loaded gun  
"This is the death of me I know"**

_I am by now up in heaven with my beloved ones. My wife is there, Dally is there and both Johnny's are there. I am forever at peace now._

**"This is the death of me I know"  
"This is the death of me I know"**

_Please burry my wife, son and me in a row together. Please put a rose on my wife and son's graves for me, please remeber that I died for love._

**Slam the spike into my vein  
Sentence me and forge the chain  
Numb my conscience  
Steal my dreams  
Stretch me on your open flame**

_One more thing before I go. Do not leave your life to be with me Darry or Soda. I love you guys and will live through you two. I will always love the gang, especial my brothers. You two got me through my whole life and you can get me through this if you know what I mean. My dying wish is for you two to live, really live._

**"This is the death of me I know"  
"This is the death of me I know"**

_Take whatever you want to remeber us by. Leave the rest to charity and give a copy of this letter to my editor, he need my story by tomorow. For now I say goodbye.Ponyboy._

I picked up the phone and called Soda and told him and Darry to come to my house in 10 minutes. I shot myself after that. One pull of a trigger to my head and I was gone frrom any pain now. I was forever with my loved ones in peace. Forever may I rest in peace. Darry and Soda came into the house to see thier brother on the floor dead in a pool of his blood. They read the letter and neither of them said anything for a moment. Soda fell onto the couch and fell into a pit of tears.

" Damn it Pony! Damn it! Why didn't you just hold on! Damn it Pony! You have done some stupid things in your life but this is the stupidest thing ever! Damn it Pony! Damn it." Darry shouted through tears and sat beside Soda. They new life would never be the same...

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Incase you were wondering the ending is a cliffhanger as I am going to make a oneshot with Darry and Soda on their life after the death.**


End file.
